Getting Back Up
by Blaney
Summary: This is my take on what happens after Jump Push Fall. This Story is complete I want to do a sequal or expand on the story but I have run in to a brick wall so I will finish the story for now maybe if I get a good idea I can finish it the way I want to
1. We all fall down

**Title** – Getting Back Up

**Author** – Blaney

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Crossing Jordan but if Mr. Kring or Mr. Arkush wants to hire me to write for the show, I would jump at the chance.

**Summery/Timeline** – This takes place immediately after the episode ends. This is my take what happens next. There is several other episode mentioned. As of right now other then spell checking this has not been very well edited and I'm a writer not an editor if you see something that needs fixing, please let me know, I will fix it when I update, the story.

* * *

Getting Back Up

(Garrett)

I left the morgue, the elevator door closing made it seem so final, the ride down, I felt closed in, and I had to almost stop myself from panicking. I went home; a cold lonely place that seems more a prison then home, because the morgue and my crew have become home… it was then that I thought about Woody, I was there when Dr. Turner told Jordan. Woody had both Jordan and I as his emergency contact which, now that I know about his family history makes sense. 50/50 chance that he could never walk again makes my problems seem pitiful by comparison. I don't know what's going to happen next but right now someone I care about is hurting worse, so I have to go be with him.

When I arrived at the hospital I was not surprised to see Jordan there, I had been surprise to see her at the morgue at all today. What I was surprised at was the fact she was near tears talking to the back of Woody's head, I stopped at the door and was about to announce my presences when I heard what she said.

"Woody I did not say the words, because of pity. Please, look at me… Okay fine you want a pity party go for it, but I'm not giving up on you or _us_ so, I will go for now, but I WILL be back. You got that mister."

I wanted to applaud but the lack of response from Woody foreshadowed any cheering. I had watched them both circle around each other, or rather he would chase her, and it was only when it looked like he might lose interest and/or had found someone else that she would let him get close and kind of catch her. I still remember the long talk we had about it once; it was just after we had caught that serial rapist, when I called Woody about reopening the case, and I let slip that I trust him more then any other detective, he responded with about how he thinks of me as a father figure, I kind of panicked; I didn't know how to respond. I felt bad, so I invited him to have drinks with me and we would talk. Besides I needed something to think other then trying to hash things out with Renee. We meet at the Pogue, we talked to Max for a second but he knew that we weren't there to hang out. Guess being a father himself he understood, so the whole night he served us and kept the chit chat to a minimum. I apologized to Woody about the brush off of his statement. He said that he was not worried about it, 'par for the course' I think he said. Ouch, Jordan must have really done a number on him. Then he got this weary look on his face and looked around like he wanted to share a secret and didn't want anyone else to hear it.

(Flashback)

"Hey doc, can I ask you a question… I'm not sure if I want to or how to word it but, I don't know who else to turn to?"

I could tell this was a deeply personal question I would bet any money had to do with Jordan, and while I hate dealing with those questions, I did invite him here to talk. "You can ask; I'm not sure if I'm the person you would want to be asking. I'm betting this has something to do with Jordan… if so I'm not sure I can answer your question but go ahead and ask."

He took a few seconds looked like he was trying to figure out a way to pose the question. "I really like Jordan, doc you know that, the whole morgue and most of my station house knows that, and I get no end to the teasing, but I really like her. The problem is I am tired of the being held at arms length, and the new M.E. Devan she is pretty good looking, and has shown interest, I don't know what to do. I wasn't sure if I should ask you given you are their boss and all, but I don't know anyone else that I respect and knows the situation most likely better then me. I am torn, I really care for Jordan but I am kind of liking Devan, and I see some of the same things that makes me care about Jordan in Devan. Please doc any advice, some thing I floundering here."

Wow Woody you had to ask me that question, yea we have all seen the way you look at both of them. I can already feel the headache coming on. "Woody I don't know what to tell you, Jordan is who she is, you and I both would not want to changer her. Devan I don't know her that well, if you like the quality's that both of them share you must be masochistic or something. In the end, it all comes down to whom you want to be with, because if you start dating Devan, it's not going to cause Jordan to fight for you. It will drive her away."

"I know doc, I know, that's what I figured. So I'm going to try to stick it out with Jordan, I just wish she would let me in, I know she has her issues with men, but we have known each other for going on 3 years now, and I don't feel any closer then the first day we met. I mean she trusted me to try and find her father, but she didn't trust me with the her friend the priest, if she had, I can't but think that maybe Father Casnelli wouldn't have killed himself. I know that sounds bad but who knows."

(End Flashback)

I can see that he was tired but I also see the determination that made him chase her for so long, the same thing that makes him such a good cop… good man. It seemed like so long ago, and here we are, he's done chasing her, she told me as much that night she came to me with her birthday cake, I made a comment about why was she not hanging out with Woody when I saw her turn away and I could swear I almost saw tears, when I question her about it she had confessed about the balloons, the ring, how she panicked and rejected the ring and Woody and taken in to mean that she had rejected him. How she was tired of the emotional wall that she lived behind. It had caused her to lose her best friend, she had told me about the conversation she and Woody had just had, which don't make sense to me, I saw Woody as I came back from Charlie's bar, he looked like he had also lost his best friend, if had to bet money he said his peace, before she could throw him the 'lets just be friends' card, but knowing him like I do I bet he left it open and wanted her to fight, to say no and make him listen to what ever she had to say and when she didn't he figured he was right and she was going to say 'lets just be friends'. I tried to convince her to go to his place and make him listen to what she had to say. I knew… know that if he has been chasing her for going on 4 years now, that its more then just he likes her, I've seen happy marriages thrive on less devotion, but she don't and the wall while it didn't get any bigger it didn't get any smaller. Then this happened, I heard that Lily had set Jordan up on some blind date, but when I asked her about it she stated that she believed Jordan and Woody were together and had not set anything up. Then she made me explain myself, I told her I heard from certain sources that she had set Jordan on a blind date. I knew the moment she got it; I could almost see the light bulb go off above her head.

(Flashback)

"No, I don't do it but I think I know why she said I did. I take it she told Woody?"

"Yea but… oh I get it she is trying to make him jealousy enough to fight for her. I hope she knows what she's doing. Unfortunately I think its going to backfire, Woody has been string along for far to long, and his pride will not let him fight anymore for her." If I were honest I don't think I would have fought that long and hard to be with my ex-wife but then again, we are also no longer married.

"You are right, I think it will backfire on Jordan, and she is going to lose. In the end I fear it will take something drastic for them two to get past this rut they are in."

(End Flashback)

I don't think Lily had something this drastic, when she told me that it was only that morning. The morning it all started; Slocum, the sniper, when my one major sin came back to hunt me. I wanted to fight it Jordan, but back then my boss was not as understanding as I have been with you, good ME or not, you would have been fired again long ago for half the crap I let you get away with. I convinced myself that her death was a suicide and don't push, I ignored the evidence that said it might be a murder. Now I don't know what's going to happen to me but right now I have more important things to worry about.


	2. The First steps are the Hardest

Anastaia and TiaRat - I'm glad you like it and well, most people forget that Garrett has fallen down to... and for me, its up to him to help his family

* * *

I slipped away from the door I didn't want Jordan to know I was here. She's got enough to worry about now. When she was gone, I walked in to the room and sat down at the chair she had just left. I had hoped for some sort of reaction but he just tensed up his shoulders and continued to stare at the far wall.

"Woody, if I wanted to sat in silence I would have stayed at home. So since I already know what's up, and how you are handling it, I guess I should tell you about my week. And we can have a pity party." I watched as his head turn back to look at me, I could see why Jordan wanted to cry it looked like he had given up, there was despair and depression, written all over his face and in his eyes. I do understand it, I can't even imagine something like this, but this is the man that has never given anything up that's worth fighting for.

"Well first I got suspended for something that happened almost 20 years ago. A woman reporter was covering Joe Lancaster's Senatorial campaign and then died, back then Joe Lancaster was the most powerful man in Massachusetts, and he told my boss that the woman had committed suicide and his aide Terry Duvall had been at the scene but he had not killed her, my boss back was Dr Blackledge or Dr Choo Choo as we called him because he liked to tailor the autopsy reports to make sure the defendant was guilty. So I ignored the evidence that said otherwise, I had only been on the job less then a year, my daughter had only been born a year before. Blackledge was not as… forgiving as I am with Jordan."

Despite his situations I was relived to see Woody smile slightly, maybe not all hope is lost.

I continued "I removed two pieces of evidence that placed Duvall at the scene, and issued my report. Dr Slocum, who is the chairmen of the governor's commission on crime in the 21st century or what ever the hell the thing is called, took over my job and then reopened the case. I didn't say anything at first because you and I both know that Jordan, who Slocum had asked to help him investigate…" I heard Woody mumble something but couldn't make it out. "What I didn't hear you?"

He spoke up "I said that was not very smart, given how much she cares about you, she would do anything to make his life a living hell. Why would he ask her, surly he knew that she would do almost anything to get you back." I could tell he was involved in my story but it was draining him of his energy and if I know my crew they will be here in mass with in a few hours. I need to be gone before then.

"He did it so that when they fired me they couldn't be accused of railroading me. It was smart in one way but yea, from what I gathered she has been making his live hell. Anyway, they with my help in the end found out that then Senator Lancaster was having an affair with the reporter and she decided to send a letter to the Boston Globe telling every one. Lancaster must have found out and he and Duvall went to confronter her about it, we know that Lancaster killed her but Duvall cleaned up the scene and typed a suicide note to make it look like suicide. I could have kept the evidence buried and I would have been home free, but having this case reopened… I would not have been able to live with the guilt of knowing. I did the one thing I have always preached to my crew. I did the right thing, the walk from where the evidence was to my old office was hard, but each step got a little easier, knowing I was doing the right thing. It was harder to walk to the elevator afterwards and leave the building. Well that's been my week in a nutshell. Other then the today, how has your week been?"

He got a really said look on his face. "Well let's see, at the beginning of the week Jordan and I were going on our usual runs when I asked if she wanted to go to a concert with me, only to find out that she had moved on…"

I had to interrupted he's got enough on his plate to have to worry about Jordan's dating, even thought it should be the last thing on his mind it will find a way to make itself known at awkward times. "Woody I heard about that and asked Lily about it. Lily told me that she never set Jordan up on any blind date; she and most of the morgue still think you two are together. She and I believe Jordan just said that to make you jealousy and maybe fight for her. But it backfired on her didn't it."

"Yea I said congrats and to name their first born after me. It frustrated me to no end doc; I got mad and said something to the effect of 'you're moving on, good for you, cause I'm moving on too.' She got mad… not that I blame her; I had gotten mad, and attacked her. She said I was the one that had said we're better off as friends and that I had moved on several times. Doc, other then a brief spur of the moment kiss with a woman named Sam in Las Vegas and a friendship with Devan that could have gone father… if I was not still so head off heals in love with Jordan. I have not even looked at another woman."

I saw the same weariness and frustration I saw in his eyes that night at the Pogue. As bad as it sounds it's a good thing it means that he still cares… hell he loves Jordan might as well say it. "Don't give up on her; because you might not believe it but you will need her, in fact you will need all of us. I'm going to talk to Dr Turner I want to help you, with your physical therapy not my usual field but I am a doctor, and I have suddenly found myself with lots of free time, I have a little money squared away so I will be fine. I will make sure at least one member of my family is taken care of." I had said my peace it was all up to Woody now; if he rejected my help then there is not much I can do. He laid there for must have been several minutes thinking.

"Okay doc, whatever it takes, I refuse to be wheelchair bound for the rest of my life."

Yes, that is the Woody we all have come to know and love. Sheer will power and determination alone will do much, but I'm going to start praying again. "Good I will talk to Dr Turner and we will start tomorrow, by talking with the neurologist and we will overcome this." That was as far as I got when Bug walked in, I looked at the time it was almost 5:30 I will have to leave very soon.

"Woody, Dr Macy how are you doing… wait sorry stupid question. I would have gotten you something but I never know what to get. Anyway I just wanted to make sure you were at least okay. And to let you know, both of you know anything you need, both of you, don't hesitate to call me. Like Nigel said when I woke up after that guy assaulted me, we are a family and that includes you Woody…" When he stopped I looked over at Woody he was turned away again and looked like shame or guilt was written all over his face. "What's wrong Woody, did I say something wrong…" I wanted to tell Bug it was okay, he really felt bad but, Woody beat me.

"No Bug the assault, it's my fault, I know my brother was up to something but I didn't push… I can't help but think that if I had pushed him harder and made him tell me why he was in town I could have stopped them from hurting you, I'm so very sorry Bug."

Damn it Woody you don't need to carry around that kind of guilt, I wanted to say that to him but it was not up to me… only Bug could and he didn't let me down.

"Woody, it was not you're fault, you did not know, and you did push your brother and you got the guy, even if he chose death over jail, he won't assault anyone else. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I have never blamed you or your brother. The truth is they could have done worse but they thought your brother would be a better spy."

"Well, Woody Bug, I need to go… Hey Bug who is coming tonight?" I said as I got out of the chair that I had been sitting in for almost 2 hours now. I think I need to go see Jordan, and while I doubt she will be back tonight it would be good to find out for sure.

"Um, Nigel and Lily said they would be here within an hour and Sidney said he would stop by, at first Jordan didn't say anything but when Lily asked her she muttered something about not feeling well and said she might be here later but we doubt it."

Yea I have to go see her, I hope she has not started to pack a suitcase to run… the old Jordan would have done that, but then again I doubt she would have let herself get to this point. I was planning what I would tell her when I heard muttering coming from the Woody.

"That's my fault too, I drove her away."

Grrrrrr, Woody if it's always been 1 step forward and 2 steps back with you and Jordan, its no wonder you two have not gotten together. I guess Jordan isn't the only problem one with couple. "Woody, I'm going to go see Jordan and let her know what's going on. I well be here tomorrow. I want you to get some rest and play nice with the boys and girls when they come to visit you… they were really worried about you to."

Bug followed me out of the room I heard him tell Woody "I well be right back, I have something I need to tell Dr Macy."

"Dr Macy, what's going on with the morgue there are rumors flying around but nobody is talking? Wasn't the case solved, why is Slocum still in charge?"

I know I owe all of them answers. But I can't do it tonight I have too much on my mind. "Bug, there is much more going on then what you, Nigel and, Lily know, I well explain it all but I can't do it tonight, I really need to get over to Jordan's and make sure she's not going to run. For now I'm going to help Woody, it's the one good thing I can think of doing right now. I will call you all and we will sit down and talk about it, when I'm ready. For now just know that I well be fine, and tell everyone to try and get along with Dr Slocum. He can make your lives hell… trust me on that." I could tell by the look on his face he was not totally satisfied with the answer but that's all I have to give right now. "Don't let Woody get too depressed tonight, we still don't know what his chances are. If it gets bad call me on my cell and I well come back. Okay?"

"Sure, Dr Macy, I will wait for Nigel and Lily to show up. Go check on Jordan she looked depressed, and listless."

Yea I sure she did, she just lost her 2 pillars of support, she would either come to me or Woody, but now we have both fallen down. It's up to me, Jordan and the rest of the crew to make sure that Woody gets back up. As for me, well time will tell.


	3. Faith, Love, and Pray with a bit of Luck

Okay Author's note, most of you have been glad this has been from Garrett's POV, and while I agree that there are very few stories like that. I can't tell this story the way I want to with out involving the others. So the next couple of Chapters well be mostly other characters, but don't worry Garrett will still be here. I still have to write how he goes back to being the Chief M.E. the onlything, I know about for next season.

As for this chapter, I had the beginning down, but towards the end... let's just say I was really reaching. I like to incorporate past episodes into my stories. Given the fact that Jordan and Woody are both Catholic, I wanted to have something about faith. Besides,Saint Jude, who isreal, just seemed like the perfect Saint for Woody to pray to.

Something to keep an eye out in any story you read of mine is subtle hints to past episodes. For a little fun when you review see if you can guess which episodes I used in the chapters.

And as always if you see a grammar or a miss used word. Let me know I well change it. Or if you find it hard to read, I'm told I can do that too. Let me know.

* * *

On the drive over to Jordan's apartment, I alternated between trying to come up with something to say and fearing she was packing to run. 

(Knock knock)

"Hello, Garrett so what do I owe the pleasure of _your _company?"

Oh goody she's in fine spirits tonight; I smell alcohol on her breath. Yep, there's the bottle, looks new but its almost half empty now, Whiskey too, not the weak stuff. "Hello Jordan, how are you doing…" as soon as the words were out of my mouth I know that was the wrong question to ask, but if she needs to get something off her chest then better me then say the rest of the morgue or even Woody.

"HOW AM I DOING! Well lets see, my boss that I've know for what is it 7 years now didn't trust me enough to help him, I can understand you having sins from your past, hell I had a woman on death row, but I swallowed my pride enough to ask for help. But did my boss, the one man that is almost closer to me then my own father did he ask when he needed help, NO he left me to clean up his mess, and then when every thing was settled and all he had to do was continue to do nothing he gets all freakin noble and decides to _do the right thing_.

To top it off my best friend, the man I lo… care about so much has pushed me away, I can't even be there for him, it took me 4 years to let him in and what happens, he goes and gets shot by some punk kid, for some stupid _noble _quest to save everyone, now he may never walk, hell he may never have any feeling below the waist, kind of makes getting it on, hard don't ya think… oh but wait that's right you have feeling in your legs just not your heart."

She had run out of steam then and all but collapsed. I asked if I could use the bathroom. She just nodded, I did have to use the restroom but I also wanted to make sure there were no suitcases out and/or clothing missing. Good I don't spend much time in her bedroom but it looks like a normal mess not the 'I'm looking for stuff to get by on the run' mess.

I walked back in to the living room she was just were I left her, staring at the bottle trying to decide if the hangover she was going to have tomorrow would be worth the dulled pain tonight. She's running, just in a different way. I walked over to the table grabbed the bottle, then poured it out in the sink, she just sat there and watched me. I walked over to her after I throw the bottle away. I opened my arms and said "come here." She fell more then anything else, into my arms, she just cried, I held her and comforted her like I used to do for my real daughter. "Shhh it will be okay, its okay to cry, let it all out." I rocked her in my arms for almost an hour, until she had fallen asleep. I carried her to the bed; she is far to light, removed her shoes and covered her with the blanket, wrote a note and left in on the nightstand for her to find in the morning. I turned off the lights and made sure the door was locked on the way out. Then I drove home to my prison to get some sleep. Something tells me the next month is going to be hard.

(Jordan)

When I woke up this morning, I remembered why I never drink an entire bottle of Whiskey on my own… oh wait that's right Garrett came over and then took what was left of the bottle and dumped it out. Despite the hangover, last night was the best night of sleep I have gotten in what, must be months. Oh god but I'm paying for it now, what this, Garrett left me a note.

_Jordan_

_When you feel up to it, we need to talk about Woody's recovery._

_I know you think he doesn't want you, but he's scared. Call me_

_when you wake up so we can plan what we are going to do about_

_Woody. So don't worry, and have faith, I know its something you don't_

_normally do, but it might be a good thing in this case. Anyway call me,_

_we need a plan of attack. _

_Garrett_

I called in to work and told Slocum that I was taking a sick day. He said something about that not being a surprise and to make sure I was there 8 am sharp tomorrow or I would need a doctor's note. I had to keep myself from commenting that I am a doctor. I just hung up the phone and went back to sleep for several hours. At about 11 or so I got up, cleaned up and called Garrett's cell, it went to voice mail so I left a message for him to call me back, I was back in the land of the living… at least for now.

I sat around my apartment for about an hour until Garrett called me back.

"Jordan, glad to hear you are still live and as you put it in land of the living. I have been at the hospital we just got done talking to the neurologist. He said the CAT scan looks good, but the swelling around the area means nothing is going to happen until it goes down. The good news is the bullet went though farther away from his spine then they feared, so he may not have any damage, but they are going to operate to drain the fluid buildup. Dr Turner is going to let me help with Woody's therapy. The neurologist said the more the merrier. They are saying that with in a month of intense physical therapy and a little luck he will have a full recovery. But here is the thing, he's depressed, and scared… terrified is more like it, and while that is common,it could effect how his treatment and recovery goes."

"That's good, he needs support, but why are you telling me, he's made it clear that he does not want me around?" I can't help but feel both glad that he has someone to support him, and still a little sad that I can't be there for him

"I need you to be there for him, because worse case, you are the one person that can make him mad, and that will snap him out of his depression, I well be there to but he is more emotionally attracted to you. So I can only do so much to motivate him. Besides if you want to prove to him that it was not pity speaking you need to be there for him and not be afraid to get mad, and yell, He is used to being the big brother, he's spent his whole life looking out for someone, protecting and supporting them. Now he's the one that needs support and it's hard for him to take. The only reason, I can do this is because he sees me as the father figure he never really had. So here the plan, I'm going to work every day with him you will stop in every night to spend time, and help him, when they send him home, best case it will be on crutches then a cane, worst case a wheelchair. But he will need some help and while he is going to fight you all the way, you are the best person to help him. And who knows maybe you two can have that talk and clear the air, it would be good."

"Why Garrett you old softy are you trying to play matchmaker again?" I can feel the smile on my face, I may not love the plan but it is a plan and who knows maybe fate, luck, god, or whatever will be in our favor and we will be able to get on the same page. I can feel the wall come down a little bit more.

"Yea, yea just don't tell anyone, it would ruin my reputation. So listen, Lily said you called in sick today, so use the day to get your head in the game and prepare to start tomorrow. I would suggest you bring down that wall, but strengthen your heart, because it ain't going to be easy but nothing good in life ever is. Listen I have to go, Woody's getting ready to go under the knife again. Might be a good time to go and pray, like I said faith, it's gotten me this far." With that he hung up the phone.

I did just that, I cleaned my apartment. Top to bottom, then I got my rosary beads out and when to St Inez, I needed to talk to Paul, sort of a confession.

"Jordan, what brings you here, does this have something to do with Detective Hoyt?"

"How did you know about Woody!"

"Detective Hoyt is a member of this parish. He started to come here 2 months after father Casnelli… died. I asked him about it once; he said he needed a place to belong. I asked him why here, I couldn't make out all of his answer, but I believe your name was mentioned. He seems to like praying to St Jude." Paul said with a small smile.

"I'm afraid; I'm a little rusty on my Saints which one is that?"

"The patron Saint of Desperate causes"

That explains the smile. Oh Woody, why did this have to happen now? "Yes I'm here about him. I need to know why God would let something like that happen." I know it was a stupid question I know that God does not have control; it has a little something to do with free will. But I still have a hard time believing that a true and just God would let honorable police officers, and other good men, woman, and children die.

"You know as well as I do that God does not control anyone. We have something call free will, I don't always understand it myself, but I do have faith that in the end, if they die at least they well go to a better place."

"_Faith_, Paul what if I don't have any faith left?"

"I think you do Jordan, otherwise you wouldn't be here with your rosary beads, trying to figure out why. If you didn't have any faith you wouldn't care."

"Tell me what do I do now, what does God have planned for me and the people I love?"

"You know I can't answer that, all I can tell you is to have faith that it well all work out for the best. Take it one day at a time. And remember God does not put any obstacle in our path that we can't overcome. In case you're wondering St Jude is over there. If you need someone to talk to, I well be over there."

I walked over to the statue and lit a candle… in fact I lit 2 candles. I prayed for the second time in as many days. I remembered the case we worked at this church we still had our issues but they seem so stupid and childish now. Woody was right everything has strings, especially love. So now I have to decide if Woody's love is worth it. Can I take up St Jude's cause and be what Woody needs me to be, and run the risk of having him resent me for the rest of my life?

"Jordan, I would love to see you and Woody here for Mass sometime soon. And Jordan, Woody is one of the most honorable men I have ever met, he is in my prays, all of our prays."


	4. Operation Cold Dish

Ayjay - Sorry I meant that his apartment feels like a prison, not that he is actually in prison

Author's note - This isatransion chapter and I wanted to show a lighter side, and set up for the next couple of chapters.

* * *

(Nigel)

"Lily, as the other resident jokester around here, how would you like to be involved in a little something called 'Operation Cold Dish'?"

"Operation Cold Dish what is that?"

"Oh love have you ever heard the expression 'revenge is a dish best served cold.'"

"Yes, but who are we getting revenge on… wait are you planning on doing something to Slocum, you remember what Bug told us Garrett said, to try and get along cause he could make our lives hell."

"No love wait I'm not planning on putting a bucket of paint above his door or anything _that _childish. This plan forming in my warped mind is to liven up the place, with Woody being wounded and Dr M gone, Jordan has been listless and just going through the motions, and she is the star of our show so to speak. And Bug has been unusually morose and is withdrawn in to himself more."

"Okay Nigel I'll help you, as long as we don't do anything to get me fired. I am still holding out hope that Garrett will be back."

"No worries love, I would not do that to you. Anyway here is _the plan_; a friend of mine emailed this to me. It's a list 'how to make the workplace more enjoyable'"

"Hey these are really funny, oh the coffee one. That might be kind of hard to do; most everyone brings their own coffee, in the morning."

"Yea but, I've seen how much coffee gets drank here everyday."

"So how are we going to do this, both at the same time or back and forth?"

"Some we can do at the same time, others back and forth."

"Okay which one's first?"

(Jordan) (One week later)

"Hey Bug, did you hear what almost happened to Nigel and Lily?"

"No Jordan what happened?"

"They were sitting in Lily's car pointing a hair dryer at passing cars, making people think they were running radar. But some cops pulled up behind them and made them stop; they only gave them a warning. The cops threatened to take the hair dryer." I still have to smile at that

"So did they tell you that?"

"No the cops are from Woody's station house." Oh Woody, Garrett was right this has been one of the hardest things I've ever done. I go to the hospital every night; sometimes the gang goes to. He's not as cold as he was that first day, but he still refuses my help as much as possible. I swear if it was it was not Garrett's encouragement, the love I feel for Woody, and the fact that I still see the love in his eyes when he thinks I'm not looking. Then one night, when every one was gone, I had fallen asleep with my head on his bed; I woke up to the feeling of someone running their fingers though my hair. I know it was Woody, I pretended to still be asleep, when I heard him sigh and mutter very quietly

(Flashback)

"Oh Jordan, just when we reached the point we were almost on the same page. Now I can't be the man you need, that you deserve, maybe if I make a full recovery. Oh hell, in the end, it doesn't matter, I need her, and I can't stay away from her. Damn it, why do I have to love her, so much so, that she is the very air I breathe."

(End Flashback)

It took everything I had that night to keep from lifting my head and kissing him, but I knew it was not the right time. I put it away in the special place in my heart that holds all my warm, loving memories. I bring them out when times get tough. The last couple of years or so, most of those memories have Woody in them. That's when I knew his love was… is worth it. That the pain and suffering we are both going through right now well be worth every mile.

"Jordan, hello Jordan, you there?"

"What, oh sorry Bug, what did you say?"

"I asked how is Woody doing, Dr Macy asked us to not come every night, said something about his plan of attack."

"Woody, (sigh) its tough, they drained the fluid and the swelling is going down, he has some feeling in his toes and feet and he can move his left big toe a little, I swear I almost cried when I saw it. But its very frustration for him, he is not someone that can handle be stationary for long. I'm afraid he will push himself too hard and cause damage, but he will not listen to Garrett or me, or the doctors. He wants to be fully recovered now." Damn it I don't want to feel depressed. If I go see Woody tonight he and Garrett will know. I have to be strong for Woody.

"Hey, Jordan so what are Nigel and Lily up to, first they put trashcans on their desk and labeled them 'in box', Then they spent an entire day saying 'do you want fries with that', when ever someone asks them something."

"Oh yea, and when they put up mosquito netting around their offices and spent the whole day slapping themselves at random times." Thank you Bug, thank you guys I know they did it for the whole morgue but they have brighten my days.

"The coffee thing, last week they switched the regular coffee with decaf, then on two days ago, they put in espresso, to say the day buzzed by, for all of us would have been an understatement." Bug said with a smile.

"Yea, I was wondering why Lily and Nigel spent all day laughing."


	5. Half way there

(Garrett) (Three weeks after the shooting)

Woody has made great strides. The swelling went down and there was very minor damage to the nerves, the neurologist said that all he has to do is relearn to walk and run. It's been slow, painfully slow for Woody. Jordan the doctors and I think that Woody is pushing himself too hard, he could end up causing more damage then the bullet did.

Jordan, she has been running herself ragged, I finally had to tell her to not come to the hospital for a weekend, she looked scared, hurt, I had to explain that she would not do Woody herself or her job any good by running herself in to the ground. Lily told me she found Jordan asleep at her desk one day, Lily tried to wake her up to go home but she muttered something about being strong for Woody so he would believe her. I fear I have but to much pressure on her.

For some reason Slocum has been cutting her a lot of slack, and the rest of the crew from what I heard, Bug told me about the pranks that Lily and Nigel have been doing. I don't know if Jordan was any better after that weekend, I heard she went to the St Inez. Paul had stopped by to visit Woody and talk, I heard Paul tell Woody that Jordan has been praying to St Jude, I turned back and saw a smile on Woody's face, not a full blown one but a smile never the less. Woody seemed to not push himself as hard but still too much for our liking. When he pushes himself it hurts more and he takes it out mainly on Jordan. I put a stop to it as much as possible, but he's scared, and there is something else, I can see something else lurking behind his eyes, especially around Jordan; pain, fear, some anger maybe, but I do see love, several times, I have caught him looking longingly at her, when she was not looking.

The way things are going, Woody will be able to leave the hospital in the next couple of weeks, he is up and moving around on crutches, then I will have to take the time to figure out what I'm going to do. I have been surprised and frankly a little worried that I have not heard from Slocum or the Governor about what they plan on doing. Covering evidence is a big no no in my line of work… former line of work. Maybe I can take Lily up on that offer she made several months ago about smuggling me over the border. What was it she said oh yea…

"Say no more, I've got a full tank of gas, you'd be across the border by midnight."

Ha, I wish it was that easy, but I can't run now, if I've learned anything from Jordan it's that running doesn't solve the problem. No I have to stay and own up to what I have done.

(Knock knock)

"Garrett, I was told you were here at the hospital working with detective Hoyt here. I just wanted to come by and talk to you both."

"What do you want Slocum" I should have known, be careful what you wish for.

"I stopped by, for 2 reasons; first DA Walcott who sends her regards said she wanted to stop in herself, but she has been busy, she is personally taking this case, and is trying to make sure that detective Hoyt here, does not have to testify, also the Governor said to pass on his thanks to you detective Hoyt for a job well done, but to never do anything as stupid as that again. We need good cops like you to keep us save at night. And second, it took me two days to think long and hard about it, but I told the Governor that if you had done any wrong doing it would have been Dr Blackledge that told you to do it."

"I'm sorry, so what do you mean?"

"You forget I had worked with Dr Choo Choo, I'm sorry I mean Dr Blackledge, as well, I know why you did it. Times were different back then. To me it's the way you handled yourself since then and other then your Choices in hiring, I can't fault you, after all, you did always take the high road."

"Yes I heard about the pranks."

"Oh you don't know the half of it, they and I pretty sure I know the two behind it, they would move something in my office every day, just enough for it to bother me, you know me I like very thing neat and tidy. But that not the best part the first day they had broke in and flipping my office 180 degrees, everything was perfectly placed, just on the other side of the room. The other pranks, I would have at least suspended them but, I know that for some reason you would not want me to fire them, so I put up with it for as long as I could…"

"Wait, so I'm getting my job back?"

"Well, to be honest you never lost it, I changed the time off to paid vacation and seeing as you are helping our resident hero here, get better, the governor agreed. I didn't want you to worry about how things were going at the morgue, but as I said I can only handle so much. Honestly how you can handle being those people's boss.

Oh and one more thing before I go, I may have at one time wanted your job, but I'm pretty happy at the job I'm in now. And it's better then being Chief M.E. I'm having some people move your stuff back in tonight, and I've told nobody, so it should be a nice surprise tomorrow. I hope you don't mind, I used your record player. I found your Rosemary Clooney albums. I love to listen to her sing."

"Yes, my mother uses to sing to us at night, lullabies by her." I listen to those records when I get really down. They bring back memories of happier times.

"Rosemary Clooney, yea I remember my mom use to listen to her on her record player." Woody said speaking for the first time.

"Well thank you Dr Slocum. I will be there bright and early first thing in the morning." I felt lighter, guess I was more worried about it then I thought. Now all we need to do know is get Woody back on his feet and we will be back to… I almost said normal, but as Nigel once said 'normal is only a setting on a dryer.' While we still have a ways to go, getting back up. We are at least half way there.


	6. This Opening Up Crap is Tiring

I turned to Woody after Slocum left. I can see he's thinking hard about something… and not a pleasant thought by the looks on his face.

"What's the matter Woody, you in pain?"

"No doc, I'm fine, just um thinking"

Nice try, if spending the last 3 weeks helping you has taught me anything it is your mannerisms, you can't lie to me, any better then you can lie to Jordan… when she is actually paying attention, that is. "Nice try, but I know better. So really what's wrong? We did not spend 3 weeks helping you so you could close down now when you're so close to getting better."

"Nothing doc really, I'm just thinking about what's going to happen now."

Oh I get it now, damn it, I forget he is used to everyone leaving him, and so he thinks now that I have my job back I'm going to cut bait. "Woody I would have to be not only shallow but stupid, if I stopped helping you now, just because I have my job back that does not mean I am going to forget about you."

I could tell by the look of surprises and I think gratitude in his eyes I had struck pay dirt. "Woody, I will not be able to be here every day but I can give Jordan vacation days just like Slocum did for me."

"No that's okay doc really, like you said I'm almost ready to go. I don't need anymore help."

Oh hell I thought we had gotten past this point, what does Jordan have to prove… oh that's right, I'm thinking about this the wrong way, he doesn't feel worth of her. Time to bring out the big guns… I hope this works

"Woody did I ever tell you about the time I had prostate cancer?"

"No, when was this?"

"I'd say about 15 years ago, I was still married to my wife. I went to see the doctor and he found a lump."

"What happened?"

"I had to have surgery and the cancerous cells were removed. But I had chemo to make sure, back then the treatments were not as gentle as they are now. The surgery and chemo left me very weak and I had to depend on my wife and friends for support. The problem is I was the oldest of 5 children, and I was always the one that supported every one else, I was always the strong one, so to find myself suddenly the weak one needing others, I grew resentful, hateful, I was mean to my wife, family, and friends. I almost drove all my friends away."

"Is that the reason you are divorced now?"

"No, but it would have been if not for two reasons, first we had a daughter, and we could not do that to her, not at such a young age, and the second my father, smartest man I ever knew, sat me down and had a long talk about what I was doing to my family and especially my wife, you see I still loved her, and she loved me, but I needed to accept the fact that I needed help and that she was the best person to help me, and needing my wife's support did not make me weak nor did it mean she pitied me, it made me smart, I did not have to always be the strong one, sometimes it is okay for others to be strong for me. To let them return the favor."

"I see where you are going with this doc. You think I should believe that Jordan is doing this not out of pity or even guilt for me but because she loves me like she has said."

"I knew you were smart… most of the time, yes, you don't always have to be the strong one. A real true relationship is built on two people sharing a life, not someone who gives and the other takes. You have to take turns being the strong one for the other… trust, communication, commitment to be there for one another, in good and bad, in sickness and heath, etc, etc… those wedding vows have survived for a long time not just because they rhyme, but because they are the keys to a true lasting partnership. I recommend you think long and hard about the way you have been treating Jordan, she has been far more understanding, then I've ever seen her. Before you, she would have never taken the crap you have been handing her." It was then I saw Jordan standing just outside of the door way, where Woody couldn't see her. She looked surprised.

"Woody I've got to go, I'm sure Jordan will he here shortly. I well see you tomorrow evening. Remember think long and hard about what we talked about. Even the strongest person needs support… help every now and then." With that I left.

Jordan followed me until I got a ways down the hall… man this opening up crap is tiring. "Hello Jordan, how long were you standing outside the door?"

"I passed Slocum at the elevator, what's going on?"

"Slocum covered for me; apparently he knew Dr Blackledge, and said my record since then has been outstanding. So for the last 3 weeks I have been on paid vacation. He is gone; I will be there bright and early first thing in the morning…"

"But what about Woody, is he ready to be on his own?"

"Yes and no, He is almost ready physically to be on his own, but mentally and emotionally, he still needs you as much as you need him… so starting tomorrow you are taking over here, and I with the rest of the crew will stop by every night to make sure everything is okay."

"Okay I have to ask… when, did you have prostate cancer, and why have I never heard about it."

"I have never had cancer Jordan, had a scare about that time, but I have never had prostate cancer." I smiled, at Jordan's confused look.

"But why… oh I get it, you wanted to show Woody what he was doing. You sly dog you."

I was blessed with one of her smiles. She really is beautiful when she smiles. "You better get in there, I have a feeling he will not be as closed off." She still had a smile on her face when she turned to go back to Woody's room. I waited just long enough for her to get in the room and I snuck back and head Woody say

"I'm sorry, so sorry Jordan, please forgive me…"

With that I turned and walked towards the elevator, I have a feeling that things are finally getting to that dryer setting. I need to get home and get some rest, tomorrow is a big day, and I plan to be there before anyone else.


	7. The End For Now

The end of the story… for now

I'm going to end this story here… I had hoped to continue on but I never got over my writer's block if ya'll have any ideas I would love to hear them. All it might take is one or two good ideas to get the creative juices flowing again. But for now this is the end so thank you for all the wonderful reviews I will try to get my editor to take some time and go thought the story and fix all the little crap that has bogged it down. Any way for now thank you for taking the time to read my take on how season 5 was going to start… the show turned out a little different then I figured. But it was still a good season and I can't wait for 6 and hopefully 7 and beyond


End file.
